(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of an environmental and water-permeable paving, particularly to a construction which has the water ducts pre-buried under the ground, such that the rain on the ground can be led into the underground for supplementing the water of the soil and that the vaporized water can be released from the soil in hot weather to reduce the high temperature of the ground, as well as automatically regulate the temperature and humidity of the environment. Meanwhile, drainage belts can lead the permeating water to the reservoirs so as to avoid water from accumulating on the ground and obtain the purposes of water collection and recycle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The construction for an environmental and water-permeable paving of the prior art titled “Construction of an environmental and water-permeable concrete paving” under Application. No. 88110248 was disclosed by the inventor of the present invention and allowed patent.
Said prior art is characterized in that the processes include inserting and engaging the hollow water ducts with plugs into the frame units, disposing the frame units installed with the hollow water ducts on the pre-paved sand, pouring liquid concrete onto the frame units, and taking off the plugs from the water ducts after the concrete is solidified; thereby a paving which can lead the water into the sand stratum by way of the water ducts and drain the water to the underground for environmental-protection purposes.
Given that the paving of the above-mentioned prior art is formed by tiles made of concrete and paper moldboards, to further enhance the friction of the ground, reduce the noise generated by vehicles, and form an appearance of general roadway of asphalt, an asphalt and macadam stratum is preferably applied onto the concrete paving, as is the present invention.
In view of the above, the inventor strived for improvement of the prior art and developed a construction of an environmental and water-permeable paving, which can provide protection over water source.